geloefogowesteropediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:Quote box
} | } }} } }}} } | “ ” }} } }}} Usage The template allows you to easily put a quote (and its source) inside a box, with flexible control over bordering, background color, alignment, and other features. The box itself is floating div, which (like images) can appear on the right or left or across the entire page. Article text will wrap around the div in the first two cases. This is useful in articles that are short on images and need some graphic-like element, or where an important or interesting quote wants to be presented in a way that sets it off from the surrounding text. Caution: this is a div-based template, and may break if indented using wikitext syntax. This is a current limitation of the wikipedia HTML parsing software. Parameters Basic parameters * title = Optional title to appear at the top of the quote box * quote = The quote or text to be displayed in the box * source = Optional source of the quote (author, publication, etc.) Main box styling * align - Alignment of the quote box on the page - left/right/center/none. Defaults to right alignment. * width - The width of the quote box. Defaults to the width of the quote included. * border - The width of the quote box border. Defaults to 1px. Remember to include 'px' or 'em' to specify the correct width. * fontsize - The fontsize of the quote box text. Defaults to 88%. * bgcolor - The RGB background color of the box. Defaults to #F9F9F9 (light gray) * style - A generic CSS style parameter. Entries in this parameter supersede any duplicates in the preceding parameters Title styling * title_bg - The RGB background color of the title. Defaults to #F9F9F9 (light gray) * title_fnt - The title font color. Defaults to black * tstyle - A generic CSS style parameter. Entries in this parameter supersede any duplicates in the preceding title parameters Quote styling * qalign - Alignment of the quote element - left/right/center. Defaults to left * qstyle - A generic CSS style parameter. Entries in this parameter supersede any duplicates in the preceding quote parameters * quoted - If this parameter evaluates to true (is not 0, false, or empty) the quote box will enclose the quote in fat-quotes. Use judiciously, and read the Manual of Style. Source styling * salign - Alignment of the source element - left/right/center. Defaults to the value of qalign. * sstyle - A generic CSS style parameter. Entries in this parameter supersede any duplicates in the preceding source parameters Full syntax Examples Various example codes and their results. For more intricate examples see Examples Floating and wrapping Minimal code, defaults to floating right and minimal width: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Floating right: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Floating left: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Centered (but not floating any more): Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Fat-quotes Using fat-quotes: quote alignment See Also * Template:Quote References Categoria:Predefinições de citação